


6 AM

by vminanon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, Hoshi is a gem, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, how is that not a tag what, implied versatile, thigh fucking, well maybe a little bit of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminanon/pseuds/vminanon
Summary: Soonyoung wakes to Jihoon rubbing against him in his sleep. Unable to resist, he wakes him up at the ass crack of dawn. It's worth it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	6 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Have I stanned SVT for less than a week?  
> Yes.
> 
> Do I already have five documents with fic beginnings and two that are nearly complete?  
> Of course.
> 
> Should I have done something else while writing this?  
> Why yes, I'm a master procrastinator.
> 
> I'm a bit out of practice, but I've had a lot of fun writing SVT pairings. Have mercy on me.  
> Additional note, I literally just wrote this and will only be reading through it once because I'm impatient like that.

The first thing that registers is that the duvet is gone, but he doesn’t feel cold. Soonyoung’s barely awake when he feels and hears Jihoon grinding against him. The feeling of Jihoon’s naked erection rubbing against his equally naked ass immediately sends heat rushing downwards. He’s got a semi already, no doubt due to Jihoon. Going by the lazy, barely contained moans, Soonyoung guesses the other is not awake yet, completely unaware of what he’s doing.

The moans just below the nape of his neck are hot and wet on his skin. Soonyoung sighs as he feels himself growing bigger just from the sound and feeling alone. He eyes the clock on the nightstand and it’s barely 6 AM. They’ve slept for what, just about three hours? Damn the producer and his need to work out before bed, but not really… Soonyoung always appreciates the sweaty sex afterwards— when they’re not doing it in the shower or are simply too tired to function.

There’s a dilemma here, let Jihoon continue in his sleep _or_ wake him. Yeah he could just roll away or maybe help him get off faster, but that would leave him alone with the cleanup. So it’s not really a dilemma, not for Soonyoung, for Soonyoung is selfish.

“Jihoonie,” It’s barely audible so he’s not surprised when there’s no answer. “Ji- _hoon_ -ie,” Firmer this time, he receives the sleepiest _‘mmm’_ he’s heard in a while. Jihoon keeps going just as steady, but his hands have found purchase on Soonyoung’s hip and shoulder. Nails scrape against his already sweaty skin.

No one can say he didn’t try to do it the gentle way. A grin, and a loud smack to Jihoon’s ass later, and Jihoon jumps then freezes against his back with a loud “ _what_.”

“Good morning to you too.” Soonyoung sings and unsubtly presses his ass back against Jihoon where his cock is practically nestled between Soonyoung’s cheeks.

“Oh,” It’s adorable the way Jihoon tenses against his back, Soonyoung can tell he’s embarrassed. Maybe even a little mortified. His suspicions are confirmed when he tries to turn around, but a firm grip of his bicep tells him not to. That and the _“don’t”_ that rushes from Jihoon’s lips. Delicious. He’s definitely not regretting waking him up. “Shit, Youngie,” Jihoon reburies his face in his upper back. “ _I’m embarrassed_.” As obvious and unnecessary as the statement is, Soonyoung practically squees at the adorableness of Jihoon’s muffled admission. It’s worth the slap that follows. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway.

“So are you going to continue or what,” Soonyoung stretches deliberately. “ _cuz I can still feel you._ ” When Jihoon raises his hand again Soonyoung fully expects another slap, maybe a flick to his head, but Jihoon’s hand lands softly on his pec instead. Jihoon starts mouthing and biting at the nape of his neck like some animal while barely touching his erect nipple. It’s torture and Jihoon knows it.

Reaching behind himself, Soonyoung grabs a fistful of Jihoon’s hair and meets his thrusts. “Hang on.” Jihoon lets go of him after pressing his fingernail down on his nipple, making him hiss and look back at whatever he’s doing. _Oh._ Jihoon’s already grabbed one of the bottles of lube from the bedside table. Blood rushes down again. He feels hot everywhere, but when Jihoon unexpectedly pushes his lubed fingers between his thigh, he feels like he’s about to explode.

Soonyoung can do little but breathe as Jihoon scoots further down the bed.

“Oh you like that?” Jihoon must have heard the breath catch in his throat. Or perhaps it was the way his whole body just shuddered with anticipation. “I’ll take care of you first though.” Within seconds the lubed up fingers spread his cheeks. “Mmm, but how?” Jihoon’s extra raspy morning voice is not good for his health.

First a finger prods at his asshole, but Jihoon seems to change his mind last minute and scoots down even further. “Down,” Jihoon smacks his ass and pushes him into the mattress. Soonyoung can only guess that the slight pause before Jihoon dives in is to observe the shake of his buttocks. He cringes at the lube on Jihoon’s hand when he grabs each cheek firmly, so he spreads his legs further to give him better access. There’s going to be lube everywhere and they just changed the bed three hou— _Fuck._

Jihoon’s never been known to waste time and it’s also true in the bedroom. Committed to the last. Not that Soonyoung is ungrateful. His own fingers are busy curling into the sheets as Jihoon’s lubed ones reach his perineum. Already he’s drowning in the wetness left by Jihoon’s mouth and he hasn’t even breached his entrance with his tongue yet. No, for Jihoon, while impatient, is a devil. Soonyoung wonders if it’s on his agenda to make him cry during sex. He certainly puts in the effort.

“Shit I’m still so hard,” Jihoon groans after lifting his head. "You're so..."

“Jihoon _please,” for the love of God don’t stop._ He’s still massaging his perineum mercilessly, but Soonyoung needs him to just not abandon him when he’s already so desperate for release. “ _Fuck_ ,” Soonyoung groans when Jihoon takes mercy and sucks on his rim again. When his tongue finally breaches the ring of muscle with the help of a couple of fingers, Soonyoung sticks his own into his mouth to not make too much noise. He’s already loud without Jihoon having to fuck him.

If it weren’t so tantalising he’d have half a mind to be embarrassed by the way his whole body already trembles. Maybe he’d even be embarrassed by the sounds Jihoon’s making, too. Wet, sensual, needy. It’s like they didn’t fuck earlier. All forgotten in the hunt for their next release. Soonyoung’s sure his whole body is pinker than Dino’s fucking hair was that one time, it must be with how hot he feels. Like his entire system, on fire, after a heavy workout.

He can barely hear Jihoon anymore. His own moans are permeating the room in spite of his fingers, reverberating in his own ears. Jihoon must notice too, for his fingers start the familiar rhythm. Fast, slow, hard and slow again like he’s about to edge him into fucking oblivion.

Jihoon puts his weight on Soonyoung’s cheeks to spread them further and he can feel the cool air of the room and that alone is almost enough to send him over the edge. That’s when he hears Jihoon groan with anticipation as he spits into his quivering hole, watching it slide into him before diving back in and Soonyoung feels like he’s losing his mind. He bites his fingers so hard he’s surprised he can’t taste iron on his tongue. Jihoon reaches around and gives his cock three tight flicks in unison with his tongue and that’s all it takes for Soonyoung to contort and yell out desperately.

He grabs at Jihoon’s hand, not just to get him to stop stroking him, but to ground himself.

“You good?” Damn Jihoon and the smirk in his voice. He’s got half a mind to flip him off, but the lack of a proper night’s sleep and the force of his orgasm means that Jihoon is safe. For now. He might be a smug devil now, but he can be a quivering mess too. “Lean back.” Jihoon says, but pulls at him anyway. Once he’s back on his side Jihoon lubes up the insides of his thighs again, massaging them gently.

Soonyoung listens intently at Jihoon moaning as he lubes himself up and it’s strangely satisfying to be able to tell by his voice that he won’t last long either.

“You still awake?” Soonyoung asks, knowing full well that the only reason Jihoon hasn’t begun thigh fucking him yet is so he doesn’t come instatnly.

“Funny, I was about to ask the same thing,” Jihoon deadpans, voice a little rougher than earlier. “ _Shit."_ He sucks in a deep breath as he slides between Soonyoung’s thighs, like they’re divine or something. Then again he supposes they are. “Keep still for me, please.”

When Jihoon finally decides to start moving he puts his arm over Soonyoung’s chest to grab his shoulder, and his sweat forehead pushes against his back. Satisfied with just _listening, feeling, seeing_ Jihoon use his body, he lets him do it for just about a minute before doing anything. What can he say, he’s benevolent like that. Figuring he’s been nice for long enough, he brings his thighs closer together and boy is it worth it for the strangled sound leaving Jihoon’s throat.

“Soo— _ah,”_ The way Jihoon’s cock twitches between his thighs, not to mention the way Jihoon hangs on to him, makes the tiniest bit of heat surge to his abdomen again. “Fuck, _already—_ “ It almost sounds like a question. Soonyoung’s answer is to loosen his grip a little and Jihoon sighs sweetly. It’s quickly replaced by a curse though when Soonyoung grabs his ass to make him move faster, and subsequently tightens the space between his thighs again.

Nails drag across his skin, leaving hot scrapes on his chest. He can feel Jihoon’s mouth opening and closing against his back as he nears the edge and he squeezes Jihoon’s ass tighter as he helps him thrust even harder.

“ _Sooya,”_ It only barely passes his lips, barely parses as his nickname. “ _I’m,?"_ It sounds almost painful. He can picture Jihoon’s deliciously red face, sweat rolling down his entire face. “ _Hah—,"_ The twitching of his cock intensifies and just moments later Jihoon stills entirely. Well, almost. All but his twitching hips.

Some heavy breathing later and Jihoon taps his thigh to release him. Soonyoung would have done so sooner, but it’s more fun this way. He pouts a little when Jihoon rolls onto his back, but he quickly follows after wiping the semen on his thigh onto the sheets. They already have his and the rest of Jihoon’s, so what’s some more?

Soonyoung rolls on top of him and admires his heavy breathing. Jihoon has the audacity to grin up at him. “You liked that, huh?” He gathers he means the _spitting into his quivering hole_ part, but it could be the thigh fucking as well.

The answer is _yes_.

“I’m not opposed to doing it again.” Soonyoung grins and leans down to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Jihoon grabs his face and looks at him for a couple seconds until Soonyoung can’t take the attention anymore and kisses him again. It makes Jihoon giggle into his mouth, but he doesn’t care. That only makes it that much sweeter. “Wait what time is it?” Jihoon makes a move to look at the alarm clock, but Soonyoung pulls him back into their kiss.

“It’s shower sex time?” He really needs to get working on his subtlety.

“ _Soonyoung—_ “

“What you don’t wan—“ The pout on his face isn’t having the desired effect for Jihoon pushes him off and grabs his phone. It quickly drops to the floor. That certainly doesn’t bode well for Soonyoung’s future. Time to quit while he’s ahead. “I’ll go get cleaned up,” He jumps from the bed and runs for the bathroom before Jihoon can catch a hold of him.

“Soonyoung I’ll fucking kill you!” Jihoon starts hammering on the bathroom door. “It’s barely 7 AM!” Feeling confident within the safety of their bathroom Soonyoung starts hollering with laughter. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Carats <3  
> new twt is @vminanon I'll get around to using it one of these days


End file.
